How Things Should've Gone: The Attack of the Chibi Stevies
by pikaree1
Summary: Steven is shot by a beam! He is split into ice cream obsessed chibis! Sapph still loves punching things! Chaz of the manga makes a guest appearance! And Wally shows hidden genius! Oh my! The third installment of the 'How Things Should've Gone' series.


**Petal: Heh heh heh...**

 **Sapph: I don't like that laugh.**

 **Petal: Ku ku ku...**

 **Sapph: I like that one even less.**

 **Petal: MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

 **Sapph: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Orlando: She doesn't own the Pokemon franchise! This story was inspired by that one special bonus in episode 50 something of XY where there was a chibi Steven introducing Mega Latios and Mega Latias.**

Orlando had been sitting on a rock watching his pokemon frolic and play on the island he had reached with the help of an Eon ticket when the call came.

"Orlando! You're on the Southern Island right now, right?!" Sapph demanded frantically, panic written across her face.

Orlando held the PokeNav farther away from him. "Yeah. Why?"

"Were you there when Steven got hit with a weird beam?!"

"...What weird beam?"

Sapph took a deep breath. "Well, Latias did a bit of Sight Sharing with her bro, and Steven got hit with a weird beam, and then he... well... LOOK!" She turned her PokeNav towards a window.

It was mayhem.

There were chibi Stevens climbing buildings, chibi Stevens crawling on the ground in camo print suits, chibi Stevens assaulting people with plastic ice cream scoopers, chibi Stevens (oddly enough) walking hand in hand around parks with ice cream cones- all sorts of stuff.

"That last part made a bunch of his fangirls squeal," Sapph explained. "Anyway- IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE CHIBI STEVIES!"

The dramatic-ness of the statement was ruined when Brendan popped up next to her and asked, "Since when do you call him Stevie?"

"Since he was turned into a bunch of cute chibis," Sapph said matter-of-factly. "Plus, it rhymes." She turned back to Orlando. "Now get over here with your pokemon and I'll explain everything!"

Five minutes later, Orlando had arrived. He was covered in blobs of ice cream. "They have... ice cream... cannons..." he wheezed.

"I noticed. Anyway, where should I start?"

"The beginning's always a good place," Wally suggested.

Sapph nodded. "Right. Well- soon after Latias and I saw what Latios saw, Steven's helicopter landed at Devon. The door opened, and then... a flood of what we call the Chibi Stevies flooded out. They immediately went after the town's ice cream, squeaking 'SURRENDER YOUR ICE CREAM!' in cute high-pitched voices- that made more of his fangirls squeal- and then they started taking over all the ice cream stands and parlors. We've learned that they have an aversion to noodles like ramen and udon and yakisoba, so all the noodle chefs in town are out there fighting the Chibi Stevies. From what we've seen so far, if a Chibi Stevie ingests so much as a single noodle strand, it disappears and all the other chibis get a bit bigger and more normally proportioned. The fangirls are fighting against the chefs because of this."

Orlando frowned. "Then why not chop up the noodles until they're practically unseeable and sneak it into the ice cream?"

But Brendan was shaking his head. "We already tried that. They can somehow sense where the noodles are, so they don't eat the ice cream."

"Or they eat all the ice cream and leave the noodle bits," Sapph added mournfully. "That's even more insulting. Y'know, I like and look up to the guy as much as the next young trainer, but seriously- his chibis are getting on my nerves. Anyway, I called a friend and her friend for reinforcements- they should be arriving soon. You remember Lis and Chaz, right?"

"Did... somebody... say my... name...?" A guy covered from head to toe in ice cream sat panting at the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! ICE CREAM MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sapph, Brendan, Orlando and Wally screamed.

"NO! I'M CHAZ!" he shouted. "I COME IN PEACE!"

Sapph made a fist. "Where's Lis?!" she demanded. "Did the Chibi Stevies get her?!"

"No, no!" he shouted. "I'm mangaverse Chaz! I'm here to warn you that mangaverse Lisia is after that guy's," he pointed at Brendan, "mangaverse self!"

Sapph's eyes were blazing. "Oh, she is so TOAST," she growled. "What's my counterpart doing?!"

Manga-Chaz sweatdropped. "Er... I don't think she even knows... So will you join me in my fight?!"

"Only if you join us in vanquishing the Chibi Stevies!" Sapph declared.

"It's a deal!"

The unlikely team shook hands.

"As inspiring as all this is," Brendan interrupted, "we've got more pressing matters."

"Yes, we do," Orlando agreed. "What's our progress?"

Wally handed him a chart. "I just got this from the printer- we've barely made any."

Orlando cracked his knuckles. "Well, troops, looks like we gotta do this the old-fashioned way."

"Mindless punching?" Sapph asked hopefully. Mindless punching was her specialty.

"You'll see... Kukuku..."

"...Orlando, that laugh is creepy," Brendan shuddered.

Orlando simply smirked.

"That smirk is creepy, too."

* * *

A bowl of delectable thousand-flavored ice cream sat in plain sight. It's slightly melting exterior was definitely holding a cold, creamy treat on the inside. The Chibi Stevies knew this, and they made excited, adorable little squeaks. What? Don't look at me like that! Chibis are cute by principle! Anyway, they pitter-pattered over with happy, round pink blushes on their cheeks, exuding music notes, hearts, and flowers. They did love their ice cream. They gathered at the bowl...

...and were away quick as a flash- with the ice cream.

"OH, COME _ON!_ " bellowed Orlando, popping out of the bushes with leaves sticking to his hat and clothes. He threw his net to the ground. Surprisingly, it was made completely out of ramen noodles. "IT WAS THE PERFECT PLAN!"

As he ranted, his cousin stared at the net. Brendan looked up and exchanged a look with Sapph. It gave them an idea...

Another bowl of ice cream was placed in another part of the city- the park. A Chibi Stevie couple raced towards it- with its two spoons, it was as if it was made for them. They raced over to it...

...only to fall into a pit trap. Brendan tied the net shut. "Your cue, Sapph!" he called.

The girl nodded and prepared her fists. As she approached the chibis, eyes showing her intent to pummel them into unconciousness, a very important part was activated.

As you know, chibis don't really have a way to defend themselves. They are essentially supposed to be cute, harmless little critters meant for the enjoyment of fans.

However, that was their weapon.

The Chibi Stevies instinctively made their eyes bigger, rounder, and watery. They looked like they were about to cry, and they even let out a few sniffles. Sapph forced herself forward, raised her fist, and-

She dropped it. "I can't do it, Brendan!" she wailed.

Brendan frowned. "What? Why not?!" he demanded. "You love punching things! That's why the plan was for you to punch them out so we could force noodles down their throats!"

The Chibi Stevies' eyes widened even more out of genuine fear.

"I just can't!" she sobbed. "Look at them!"

Brendan looked.

Then he fainted from the sheer cuteness. "Cuteness... overload..." he muttered before blacking out.

Still sobbing, Sapph opened the net back up and allowed the Chibis Stevies to skedaddle.

Sapph and Brendan were found half an hour later in the same state by Chaz. He learned from their mistakes and borrowed part of their plan.

* * *

"Go, Ma Cherie!" Chaz commanded. The Machoke charged at a group of Chibi Stevies. _This is perfect_ , Chaz though. _Ma Cherie and I have watched and participated in dozens of Cuteness contests. We're impervious to the charms of the chibis. Ma Cherie will grab them, and then I'll force noodles down their throats!_

Ma Cherie continued charging.

Ma Cherie tripped.

The Chibi Stevies ran away, leaving their rope behind.

Ma Cherie charged again.

MaCherie could not land a hit.

The Chibi Stevies jumped like agile monkeys and ran away.

Two hours later, Chaz and Ma Cherie had not made any progress. "I'm sorry," Chaz panted. "We failed."

Sapph grimaced. "Wonderful. And to make matters worse, this universe's Lisia and Chaz can't get through! What do we do?!"

"I have an idea."

Everyone turned around to see Wally twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I have an idea. Just get me on the city's speaker system."

Brendan set up the system and handed Wally the mic with a "Go for it."

Wally took a deep breath and shouted...

" _ **YOUR BRAINS ARE ALL CALLED NOODLES!**_ "

Then he sat back and gulped down more air. Such loud shouting took out a lot from the lungs.

It worked, though.

The Chibi Stevies were all letting out gasps of horror, and one by one, they poofed away.

Fangirls cried.

Cityfolk cheered.

Steven was back to normal and now had a strange aversion to noodles.

Everyone celebrated, Sapph went to the manga universe, she punched out Lisia, she met her counterpart, she returned stronger than ever, Brendan was forced by her to cut off his dreadlocks, Wally showed the world his battle strategies, and Orlando returned to the Southern Island.

The end!

 **Petal: *chibified* Pleeeeeeeeeeease revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

 **Sapph: GAH! ANOTHER CHIBI!**

 **Petal: ...Hey, cut me a break. I was just getting into the spirit of things.**

 **Wally: Er, review!**


End file.
